


Drowning

by sunshineboy1981



Series: A River of Emotion (Clex) [1]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, No Smut, Omega Lex Luthor, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: It was all Lex could do not to vomit when he knocked on the door of the Kent farm. He didn't even know what he was going to say - Clark was still in high school, no matter how mature.His mind raced faster than he could keep up with even as Martha finally opened the door.Suddenly he was drowning.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: A River of Emotion (Clex) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756765
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere right before Covenant. Conception was between Asylum and Whisper (I'll try to write that)
> 
> Clark is 17; Lex is 22
> 
> I may make this a series due to the ungodly amount of worldbuilding in this.

Being an Omega in the high-stakes business world was tough, especially when you also held the Luthor family name. And being bald since childhood - there was a long list of things making Lex's life difficult without his attachment issues.

Lionel was a traditional businessman, cold and harsh with full intent to raise an Alpha son to inherit his empire. Obviously Lex's biological status shattered that quickly. From then on he was harsher, taking his frustration out on the boy under the guise of "extra preparation". Anyone would leave that situation emotionally scathed, and relationships were the worst part.

Business wise, everything was stilted, Lex had to push twice as hard to go half as far - if it weren't for his father, he likely wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Most CEOs were Alphas and they had no empathy towards the shifting biological clock of an Omega.

When Lex fell in any romantic sense, he fell deep. That information wasn't new, he'd know that since his first love at 13; refreshed the lesson with every attachment to follow.

This was one of the main struggles he had with Clark Kent.

Since he met Clark, the teen had been front and center in Lex's brain. Lex tried to push for a brotherly bond - he _really did_ \- but before he knew it, he was smitten. He felt protected by the young Alpha, safer on the Kent farm than with hundreds of security guards. A small, primal part of him just wanted to bask in that safety he'd never felt, like a cat laying in the sun, another part feared it. A majority settled on being his friend. 

* * *

That was shattered when he was a little too careless with the door during his heat - and a heroic young Alpha found his way in. 

The feeling was akin to being tased; rousing from a heat-induced haze in the arms of Smallville's Wonderboy. At first, he had thought he was hallucinating while still under haze. He had simply gone back to sleep.

And then he woke again to a shriek. Clark jumped away from his friend like the man was on fire. Immediately, Lex felt sick. Even though he was practically comatose during his heat, he felt that he took advantage, like he should have known better. He was the adult in this situation, there must have been something he could have done to avoid this. 

It took all of Lex's strength to keep casual. To hand Clark a towel, tell him to shower and head home. " _Your folks must be worried sick._ " He fought the bile in his throat as Clark walked out of his nesting room.

This had to be the worst case scenario.

And for a few weeks of awkward conversations and stilted silence, it was. Then their friendship began to crumble ... maybe it had nothing to do with the heat. He was probably just a shit friend. And now, due to his own mistakes, his last memories of his only real friendship was stilted and wrong. 

* * *

It was all Lex could do not to vomit when he knocked on the door of the Kent farm. He didn't even know what he was going to say - Clark was still in high school, no matter how mature.

  
His mind raced faster than he could keep up with even as Martha finally opened the door.

  
Suddenly he was drowning. Cotton filled his mouth as water filled his lungs and he had no idea how to even begin. 

He began by staring at their dining room table. Jonathan glared up at him in a way that made him want to crawl out of his own skin.

"What are you doing in here, Lex?" Martha's voice was light, only subtly strained. She had always been better at keeping her dislike for Lex under wraps. "Clark is in the barn if y-"

"I - I'm not here just for Clark," the vulnerability in Lex's voice obviously took both Kents aback. 

"Is it serious?" Jonathan sounded confused. "What's going on?"

If he had the energy, Lex would have rolled his eyes at the paternal tone in the man's voice. Lex nodded, only mumbling to get Clark, not knowing how much nerve he had left. It had been a few weeks since he had spoken to Clark and he broke the silence with this news? 

Lex sighed, bouncing his leg as Jonathan ran outside to fetch his son. As though Lex wasn't about to - possibly - change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain's jumping around tonight, bois.  
> I just like the idea of Clark being young and excited and Lex being the grown up in the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Quick Lowdown  
> Clark: Alpha  
> Jonathan: Alpha  
> Martha: Omega  
> Lex: Omega  
> Lionel: Alpha  
> Chloe: Beta  
> Lana: Omega  
> Pete: Alpha

"I understand that Clark is young, and I don't in any way want him to feel obligated to have anything to do with the child," Lex kept his voice even despite the Kents, their faces shrunken in horror. "I just knew that I wouldn't be able to really hide it from Clark - and he deserves to know..." 

Lex couldn't look the family in the eyes, he felt the urge to run push through his body. He was close to giving in when Clark's voice rang throughout the room. 

"I want to be involved," his voice was strong and Lex may have found it soothing had it not been for the current situation. "If I'm going to be a father, I'll be an active one. I can't be much financial support but I can be there for them -"

"I know this is _Kansas_ , but you don't need to do the whole 'taking responsibility' shtick," Lex interrupted. "I'm capable of caring for the child myself, I promise. I don't want to force this kind of responsibility on a **kid.** I only wanted to let you know, not pressure you into anything."

"It's not pressure, Lex," Clark sighed. "I want this. Maybe I'm young, but if I'm going to be a dad, I want to be a _father."_

It was hard, not being able to tell whether that sentence was true. Lex could never pin Clark down, which only caused his tension to rise. 

"If you want, we could try and work out a covert co-parenting arrangement, though that would be difficult with your school schedule," Lex sighed. "Chances of discovery may also be high if you're seen with a baby shortly after I give birth, so you would likely not get custody over the child until they're around a month old -"

"I don't need it to be covert, Lex," there Clark was again. His eyes were innocent and loyal in a way that made Lex's chest clench. "If you want to, we can just go open. It isn't like you did anything wrong. It was an accident."

Clark's instincts were no doubt going just as haywire as the Omega's as he stepped closer to Lex, a comforting hand reaching out.

"Hold on, Clark," Jonathan put a hand out to stop his son. "Take a moment and think about this. You're seventeen, and a baby is not a toy. You need to slow down and consider what it would mean to... to be a father right now." 

Lex was glad that Mr. Kent was trying to talk some sense into his son, even if his intentions were more rooted in his distaste for Lex than mistrust in his son. The glares on him were evident. Since he shared the news with the family, all eyes had been on him. He could feel the anger, the disgust; the desire to blame him lightly masked by the fact that you can't really blame an Omega for going into heat and Clark shouldn't have been in Lex's mansion when he was told Lex would be out of town. 

"I know this, dad!" Clark was defensive. "I want it - as long as I'm fit for it. I can't just know I have a child out there without being a part of their life, and I can't let Lex handle this on his own, even if he can do it."

"As much as I admire your passion, Clark," Lex kept his voice even despite every instinct in his being begging to go to Clark and curl up. To feel protected and stay on the farm forever. "I would suggest you think about it. Consider your father's words, I'll be back in a few days."

Fighting every impulse, Lex walked gracefully out of the house and into his Porsche, only allowing himself a moment of tears before he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

"You're going to be a _what_?" Pete's voice was loud enough to turn heads and Clark had to pull him to the side. The alien made a 'shh' motion with his hands before whispering his reply. He went through the day wanting just another lunch hour, this made him feel like he was being struck by lightning.

"We're still working out details, but I'm going to be a father soon," Clark's whisper was cheery. "I wanted you to be the first to know. So they can have their uncle Pete around as long as possible."

"But - but how? Who?" Pete was in shock. He was in high school, he hadn't imagined the possibility of this happening to anyone he knew - especially golden boy Clark Kent.

"Remember that day we were supposed to hang out and I got caught up at Lex's place?" Pete nodded, not liking where this was going. "I, uh, got _really_ caught up at Lex's place... He was in heat, neither of us knew what we were doing and-"

"Wait so you're telling me Lex did this?" Pete sounded angry now. "How did he get you to agree to it?"

"How could he do anything, Pete?" Clark rolled his eyes. "I get that you're an Alpha, but have you never seen an Omega in heat? He was nearly comatose, Pete. If anything _I'm_ the guilty party!"

"You can't be blamed for your instinct, though."

"But Lex should be blamed for his?"

"I'm just..." Pete shook his head. "I'm just worried for you, man. The power imbalance is there, even if he's an Omega."

"I get that he's got power, Pete," Clark comforted his friend. "But, please. I know that I can trust him, if you can't do the same that's okay but trust _me_ , Pete! Trust that I know what I'm doing. At least for now."

Pete looked down, sulking at the ground. 

"I don't like it..." Pete huffed. "But... for now... I trust you."

Clark's smile could blind a man. His excitement shined through every pore on his expression. 

"Thank you!" Clark laughed. "I'm so excited, Pete. I just had to share it with someone, I thought I'd explode!"

"Hey, no problem man," Pete laughed, tacking on a joke at the end. "And hey, on the bright side. I'm pretty sure I'll never be jealous over Lex again."

Clark shoved his friend lightly, an unspoken 'shut up' throughout the hallway as they both "ran" to the lunch room.


End file.
